Kuroshitsuji
by CielLover4eva
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian hire a new servant, but is she worth the trouble? sorry, I'm bad at summaries... rated T for language in later chapters. btw, I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! thats all... enjoy my baby story...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note; Hey guys! Sorry if this is bad, It's my first fanfic so be gentle when reviewing . This is honestly all I have in my mind at the moment, because I have writers block (as soon as I make my fanfic account :P just my luck right?) And knowing me there will be a lot of grammar issues, but please don't let it distract you from the story. Also if you have any idea's for future stories please leave it in a review.**

"Sebastian."

My tone was firm in the command.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian replied, appearing out of what seemed as nowhere.

"What is this?" I snapped, pointing at the letter in front of me.

Sebastian picked it up, read it, and said, " It would appear that Her Majesty has invited you to one weeks stay at a hotel in London."

"Invite? Is that what you'd call it?" I raised my eyebrows.

Sebastian smirked, "Her Majesty is simply worried that My Lord is working himself too hard."

I gritted my teeth, "Her _Majesty_ is trying to get me behind on my work."

"Bocchan," Sebastian said frowning, "The Queen is upset with the fact that you never have any fun, so naturally she threatened you with your job as her guard dog."

I stood up, slamming my hand against the desk between us.

"That woman-!"

"Young master, simply go to make her happy." Sebastian suggested calmly.

I was confused. "We can't go because you're setting up for our month care drive for the orphans."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, "We have other staff you know," he smirked, "Unless you're too attach-"

"But the rest of the staff are incompetent fools." I said cutting off Sebastian before he could finish the last statement.

"Well…" Sebastian said thoughtfully, "There is one being that can protect you almost as well as I…"

I stared at him quizzically.

"Ashley."

The name that came out of his mouth left me gaping.

**Ashley**

My first meeting with the Earl wasn't the best.

**-Flashback-**

Sebastian stood in the doorway.

"Master? I have a possible future employee that I would like you to meet."

I peered around Sebastian's legs and into the room. It was a large study, with books lining every wall. In the middle of the room, in front of a spacious window, was a desk. Perched behind the desk was a young boy of about eleven or twelve years of age, staring intently at what looked to be a stack of extremely boring paperwork. The boy looked up at Sebastian.

"Well bring them in."

His commanding voice set my teeth on edge.

The butler stepped to the side revealing me, in my eleven year old glory.

The Earl stared blankly at me, then said with an annoyed tone,

"Sebastian, why did you bring a mere child back?"

I could already tell that I wasn't going to get along with this kid.

"You're one to talk! Yo-!" my voice was cut off by gloved hand, so I just glared angrily at the young boy behind the desk.

"Bocchan, don't judge too harshly," Sebastian said frowning slightly, "You ordered me to find someone that can protect you efficiently. I only did as you asked."

The boy rolled his eyes "Yes, but a _child_?"

"You didn't specify what age." The butler justified.

The Earl sighed.

"I wouldn't have chosen her if she was incompetent, My Lord" Sebastian's eyes were piercing

"I suppose not," The young Lord said reluctantly, "What made you pick her?"

"I saw her fight with a demon."

Sebastian's indifferent voice shocked the boy.

"A child? Fought a demon?" The Earl was obviously confused.

I smirked into the glove that was still covering my mouth. _He has no idea who he's calling a mere child, _I thought to myself.

"Do not let looks deceive you, Bocchan. This," Sebastian motioned toward me, "Is the offspring of Human and demon."

The young boy's eyes widened, "A fae?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, young master, a fae. A very powerful creature is willing to work for you, in exchange for housing."

The Earl was debating. On one hand he would have a very rare and powerful creature protecting him, on the other… "What did she do to the demon?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at me and removed his hand, signaling me to tell him.

I turned to the scrawny boy, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "I ripped him in half."

His eyebrows shot up to his hair line. He turned to Sebastian, he nodded in return to the unspoken question.

The Earl turned to me, "What is your name?" he questioned.

"Ashley Elaina Harrison." I replied

"Tell me Ashley, Do you enjoy destroying things?"

I looked down at my still blood-stained hands. "Only when I feel threatened… Then everything goes blank."

Sebastian stepped in, "Master, Since she is still young, she cannot control her anger, and lashes out. But, with training, in a few years she will be perfectly in control of her powers."

The boy nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose that _you _will train her?"

Sebastian smirked, "Of course my lord, If I could not train a Halfling, then what kind of butler would I be?"

The boy rolled his eyes and studied me from my sandy blonde hair, to my amber eyes that turned up in the corners mischievously, to my eyebrows that were permanently arched, giving me the expression that I was always plotting something.

He ran his fingers through his hair then turned to Sebastian, "Get her dressed and prepared to leave for the London estate."

Sebastian placed a hand on his chest, bowed and said, "Yes, my lord"

The Earl turned to me, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family, will you remain loyal until the very end, Ashley Elaina Harrison?"

"I will," I said standing a little taller.

Ciel nodded, "If you go back on your word, I will have Sebastian hunt you down and destroy you."

I looked him straight in the eye, "Understood." I said my voice firm.

The young boy turned to Sebastian again, "You will need to supply her with the proper attire-"

I coughed.

Ciel looked at me, agitated. "Is there something upsetting you?"

"I was wondering," I said trying to look as innocent as possible, "If I _have_ to wear a dress…"

The Earl cocked an eyebrow, "Yes you do, if you are going to be a servant of the Phantomhives, you have to dress properly."

"But dresses make me feel weak. They're so heavy and frilly, I find no point in them." I said simply

I could feel the boy growing more and more annoyed, "You are a girl, are you not? You're supposed to wear nice things."

"Actually," I smirked, "I wear lightweight shorts most of the time."

He ran his fingers through his hair again, but this time I noticed that he wore an eye-patch on his right eye. _I wonder what could have happened? _I thought, _Unless…_ I looked at the way Sebastian was standing, protectively and realized that they must have formed some kind or contract, _Because I know demons, and they wouldn't put up with a child this bratty unless there was something in it for them._ Now I was curious to see what contract the Earl and Sebastian had made, some of them can be very intricate…

A voice disrupted my thoughts,

"Well in order to be one of _my _servants, you have to dress like a lady."

I was defiant. "How am I suppose to train in a dress? At least can I wait until my training is done to dress like a _proper lady_?" I wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Ciel rubbed his temples, he was clearly irritated "Fine. Be an atrocious, obnoxious, _annoying_ little girl until Sebastian decides that you are ready to be of use to me." He looked at Sebastian, "Get her out of my sight."

"Hey! Who are you calling- urgh!" Sebastian threw me over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

-Flashback ends-

That was the first and last time I saw the Earl, its been four years since that day, and with my training, I've been called in to look after master Ciel. For how long? I have no idea. All I know is that Sebastian called this morning, and said it was urgent that I came right away.

I leaned back and rested my head against the seat of the carriage,_ I really hope that master Ciel doesn't still think that I'm annoying, _I thought, _I've changed a lot emotionally, but I still hate dresses, I guess today that's going to have to change…_ I sighed I have been dreading this day since I met the Earl, I have to give up being comfortable and strong, to be frilly and girly… even if it is just a cover.

The carriage stopped all too soon in front of the mansion. I stepped out, hesitated, and started climbing the steps. I reached the door and reached out my hand for the solid silver knocker. I knocked three times and stood back. The door opened revealing Meirin, big glasses and all.

"Good morning Meirin, Sebastian called for me…?"

Meirin looked me up and down. She saw my attire and looked like she was about to have a nosebleed. I was wearing a tight black shirt, cargo shorts (extra short for moving around easier), boots that came up to my knees, and my hair was down blowing in my face (how annoying!).

"Yes! Yes! Come in!" She said covering her nose as I brushed past her, "Master Sebastian, and Master Ciel are in the study."

I nodded and headed down one of the many hallways. While I was walking, I was mentally preparing myself for Ciel. _He pushes my buttons, but I can't let it show!_ I stopped outside the door, my hand hovering over the handle when I heard my name.

"Ashley."

There was a pause, and then-

"Are you stupid?"

"Bocchan-"

"No I will not! She's- She's-!"

"I'm what?" I said leaning in the doorway. I had opened the door without being noticed by the arguing men.

**Author's note; Yay! It's done! My first chapter! Sorry if it's bad… I tried Please leave reviews! I need all the constructive criticism I can get! I'm counting on y'all to help me out… please?**


	2. Chapter 2

****Ciel****

I was at a loss for words. I looked at helplessly at Sebastian, who was smirking. He obviously had sensed her coming. Sebastian saved me the awkward explanation by interjecting;

"Master, Ashley has come a long way mentally. I assure you that she is not the annoying little girl you remember."

She stood a little straighter in the doorway as I looked at her. She seemed calm and composed for a fifteen year old, but as my gaze slid down to her attire; I started to doubt her maturity.

I just nodded, "I'll take your word for it, Sebastian. So, what's the plan? Surely I'm not going to have a teenage girl follow me around London as my butler." I amused myself at the thought.

"Of course not, my Lord," Sebastian smiled, "You're going to be courting her."

Ashley and I stared at him blankly.

Sebastian went on as if he couldn't see the looks our faces, "She's not going to be your _real_ fiancé, bocchan, that's just a cover to not draw attention to yourselves."

I nodded again, the plan was quite flawless really, no one would question us for being together always, or sleeping in the same room. _I would imagine that Sebastian is giving this a trial run to see if it works, and if it does, we could go on being engaged and Sebastian could just call upon her to watch over me-._ I stopped. I was thinking too far ahead.

Across the room, Ashley had come to the same conclusion.

****Ashley****

Urgh, great. Being thrust into the public eye as Ciel's new fiancé. Joy. Goodbye shorts and combat boots, I'll miss you.

Master Ciel cleared his throat, "Um… about your attire…"

_No,_ I thought, _I don't want to give them up now!_

I shoved my hands into my pockets and thumbs through my belt loops. I closed my eyes and tried to absorb as much of the feeling of comfortable clothing as possible.

"Meirin will help you pick a dress out of the one's I selected." Sebastian said.

"Thank you Sebastian-Sama." I turned and walked out of the room and into the hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief. One can only take so much time under master Ciel's critical eye. I pinched the bridge of my nose and kept walking.

I found Meirin bent over, scrubbing the banisters. I tapped her shoulder lightly. When she jumped and turned around I smiled politely and said;

"Sebastian said you'd help me find a dress…?"

She perked up, "Oh right! This way,"

"Dammit." I muttered and followed her.

"I absolutely _love_ the green one on you!" Meirin clapped her hands while praising me.

I looked in the mirror. I looked completely different. I had done my makeup perfectly, (from Sebastian's lessons) Meirin had fixed my hair into a bun tied with a big cream bow, parted way off to the side so it flopped slightly into my eyes slightly and curled at the ends. It was all topped off with a deep, rich green dress with cream fabric around the waist and tied in a big bow in the back.

"Well if you like it the best…" I trailed off, "pack the rest for me, please, we should be leaving soon."

"I will, Miss Ashley." Meirin responded and started folding the rest of the dresses.

I just smiled politely again, curtsied, and backed out of the room.

Once in the hallway I bumped into master Ciel and Sebastian.

I bowed slightly as I curtsied this time, "Master Ciel," I nodded, "Sebastian."

****Ciel****

I felt my jaw drop.

"Uh," I cleared my throat, "y-you look great."

Sebastian chuckled lightly into one of his gloved hands.

Ashley smiled; I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

Sebastian smirked, "I will start getting your luggage ready, bocchan." He bowed and walked gracefully away.

"So…?" Ashley started, "Are we just going to stay at a hotel?"

I made a face, "I wish it was that simple… no, we have to do "fun" activities also."

"Oh… like what?" She questioned.

I frowned, "I have no idea…"

Sebastian interrupted us, "The carriage is packed and ready, my Lord."

"Well," I sighed, "Let's get this over with…"

**Sorry this took so long to update… I kinda lost all interest in it… but the good thing is that I found new inspiration! Well, the other reason I haven't updated is that, I've been working on my other fanfic "Harry Tells the Truth"… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read & review please!**

**Love y'all, **

**~Niki-Chan~ **

**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI! ALL CREDIT GOES TO YANA TOBOSO! (and maybe the creators of the anime…)**


End file.
